


I'd Be Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I think too hard about the fact that Dean is terrified of flying</p><p>and Castiel is an angel - life in heaven, wings, warrior of God - the whole shebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble I worked up for tumblr and decided was worth saving.

Sometimes I think too hard about the fact that Dean is terrified of flying

and Castiel is an angel - heaven, wings, warrior of God - the whole shebang.

I think about Dean, in time, asking Castiel (in a roundabout manner, of course) questions regarding his true form, angel hierarchies, his family, his garrison.

I think about how this all ties in with Dean’s constant marvel at everything Castiel is and is not - 

 

> a fearless warrior, a pacifist 
> 
> older than dirt, a baby in a trench coat
> 
> all powerful, reduced to nothing by a ring of oil and a match
> 
> a hammer, the one with too much heart
> 
> dead, not dead, dead again
> 
> alive
> 
> the opposition, his best friend
> 
> not human
> 
> definitely not human
> 
> more painfully human than he ever imagined

These things both bug the shit out of him

and don’t bother him at all

(because if you can’t put it in box you understand then you push it aside, forget it, don’t deal with it, and for the love of god you stop thinking about it).

But most of all I think about Castiel flying with Dean.

  
  
He doesn’t give him any warning.

One day Dean just closes his eyes in a huff

fully expecting the firm press of Castiel’s fingers against his forehead, zapping him instantly to their destination and tying his digestive tract in a knot

but instead he finds himself in soaring through air.

  
  
He tenses the second he realizes what is going on

his breath quickens

his heart races

and when they hit the ground he throws a full-fledged bitch fit 

but Castiel isn’t fooled.

He’s spent too much time studying Dean’s face like he’s preparing to defend his dissertaton on the man for such a hastily thrown-up facade to fool him.

Dean’s scared, but it isn’t because of the flight.

He’s scared that it didn’t freak him out like it should’ve.

He’s scared that because he was just rocketed around God knows how far up in the wild blue yonder

but because Cas was there

and Cas is  _Cas_  

he felt okay.

> ‘Cause I have lived my life afraid  
>  to take to air  
>  but I think I would be all right  
>  if you were there
> 
> -[You Were the Best](http://soundcloud.com/elizabethjeansmart/you-were-the-best-deans-lament),[Elizabeth Smart](http://coffeeandcheesecake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
